Unfoolish
by Mezinka
Summary: Audrey's fed up with Jeff. Jeff Hardy/OC


-1

Audrey lay on the bed staring at the ceiling with a slight smile on her face. She wondered to herself where she finally got the courage from or what made her snap back into reality but she was finally able to leave Jeff… Well she didn't really leave him, she just threw him out of her lavish NYC loft.

"_No more broken hearts for me. No more telling his lies to me." _She thought to herself. She got up from the bed then walked to the living area, opening the curtains to allow the sun to come in and brighten up the apartment. It was a beautiful day both outside and inside. The loft was extremely clean, and it was quiet! Not to mention that the smell of smoke wasn't lingering around.

It was such a perfect moment, it almost seemed faked. "_No more havin' to fuss and fight." _She reminded herself. Plopping on the couch, Audrey thought about what happened last night that changed her.

_Flashback_

"_You're fucking stupid, you know that?" Jeff was beyond furious at this point. Not only Audrey had been looking through his phone but she called a few of the unknown numbers back. "This is why I cheat because you do stupid shit like this that only embarrasses yourself!" he grabbed Audrey by her hair. "Incase you're wondering, they we're good, they were real good, better than you could ever be." he mocked her, tightening his grip as she tried to fight out of it. _

"_Let GO!" Audrey cried, she was so tired of the constant fighting. "Get OFF OF ME!" she hollered as her fist connected to his jaw. "Don't EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She punched him again but with much more force, surely, he'd have a nice bruise there tomorrow. _

_Holding jaw in shock, Jeff followed his angry girlfriend to the bedroom. "What the fuck was that?" he asked her. "Did you just fucking hit me?" his emerald eyes had tints of red in them, he grabbed her by her arm and pushed her on the bed. _

"_NO!" She screamed. She'd be damned if he was going to have control over her tonight. Wiggling out from underneath Jeff, Audrey ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first object she could find; a knife. _

"_I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" She sobbed! "JUST LEAVE! FUCKING LEAVE, I DON'T NEED YOU!" _

_Leaning against the doorframe, Jeff smirked. "Oh look at little Audrey, she finally got some courage. Too bad, I can't take her seriously because all I have to do is put on the drawl… Now darlin', I'm sorry if hurt you.. Now get back to bed, you know I love you." _

_Setting the knife down, Audrey walked over to Jeff. "Fuck you." she spat before giving him a hard slap to his cheek. "Get the fuck out of my house, I'm serious." she warned him. "Go stay with all your other bitches since this bitch is done with you!" _

"_Fine, I'll leave but trust me, you're gonna regret this. You'll come running back because you always do, you dumb beaver." Pushing past her, Jeff left the apartment, leaving Audrey relieved. _

---*---

The angry humming of her cell-phone against the glass coffee table broke Audrey's solid daydream. Picking it up from the table and looking at it, Audrey rolled her eyes; Jeff.

"What do you want?"

"Babe, I'm sorry. I miss you can I come back home?"

"Yeah sure as soon as you get a home since you seem to have forgotten that I bought this loft when you were out bumpin' and grindin'. So don't you dare call it your house!

"Baby please I love you, let me prove it to you."

"No."

"All those other girls were meaningless. Just a free piece of ass that I knew I could get but you're my true love. Audrey, please baby I need you."

"Do you know how many times you've told that? Everytime you cheat you swear that you'll never do it again but you do and you end up making look and feel like the fool. I'm not putting up with this anymore, I deserve a whole lot better Jeffrey, and you know that."

"I had no intentions to make you feel like a fool. I wish I could take everything baack that I ever did to you, Audrey please, I don't know what I can do without you. You were my rock and I need you more than ever."

"I won't be the fool anymore."

"I promise I will never do it again."

"I heard that too many times from you and I just don't believe it anymore."

"Can you at least think about it?"

"Maybe."

"Well, how does your heart feel?"

There was a silence on the phone before she answered. She thought about the question and really asked herself how did her heart feel knowing that she may never be with Jeff again.

"Well Audrey, how does your feel?"

…"Unfoolish."


End file.
